Never Will I Give Up On You
by Cherryz Angel
Summary: After leaving Sakura for many years, Shaoran is back..but not the same. Can their love surive? Chp 2 UP! Syaoran.. BACK?!
1. Default Chapter

Konbanwa minna. Watashiwa Cherryz Angel-des. Doujyouyoloshiku. *Good Evening Everybody. I am Cherryz Angel. Nice Meeting You. How you all doing? This is my first time on a CCS fic.. so it might not be that good.. but i'm trying to improve every weekend alright? My schedule is probably each saturday.. so you can check by that.. or if i have time i'll write more in the weekdays.. but that is all depending on how much homework i get. Haha~* Anyways.. have fun .. and this is my first chapter of : Never Will I Give Up  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of CCS.. haha~* if i was.. do you think i would be writing this FAN-fic?? haha!  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Never Will I Give Up  
  
Chapter one :: Leaving You  
  
He walked slowly up the stairs toward the front door of her house. "How was he to tell her." he thought to himself. "The thought would only kill her." He took his hands out of his pocket, and started the motion to knock on the door, when he stopped just a few inches from the door.  
  
He took one last breath, then continued knocking on the wooden door. The door almost flung open instantly, and at that he couldn't help himself from starring into her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
The eyes which he started loving the first time she met her.  
  
*****FLASHBACK****  
  
"This is Li Syaoran, class, Our new foreign exchange student. I hope you show him the warmest welcome from this class" finished Mrs. Marzuki. Syaoran looked around the friendly classroom, and stopped till he saw a young girl. The girl was very beautiful, with very very beautiful emerald eyes. With auburn strands falling down her face, she looked even more beautiful.  
  
*****REALITY*****  
  
"Shaoran-kun?? .. Shaoran-kun?" Sakura yelled at him, with herarms flaring backwards.  
  
Syaoran snapped back into reality from his daydream of the first day of school, when he first met Sakura.  
  
"Yeah .." he said turnning red, due to the fact that he musthave been standing in front of her door for a very long time, without saying anything. Just staring at her.  
  
"You scared me when you didn't say anything!! I thought you fainted with your eyes open .. don't scare me like that anymore! .. i was so worried.. " Sakura said softly at the end.  
  
Syaoran turned bright pink.  
  
"Anyways.. are you looking for me.. ? umm .. .. hehe.. i doubt you are here to look for Touya..haha .." Sakura laughed lightly, making Syaoran smile at her beautiful face.  
  
With a pause, he finally stopped staring at his love, and started, "I'm here looking for you .."  
  
Sakura grinned and then openned the door so that it was wide enough for Syaoran to walk in. "Come on in .. you aren't thinking of talking in that sort of weather are you ?? haha.. come in.."  
  
With that Syaoran walked in and Sakura closed the door after him.  
  
Syaoran looked across the room, and found that there wasn't anybody home, only Sakura. He waited till himself and Sakura sat down on the couch till he started talking, "Sakura..I .. I need to go back to Hong Kong.. " he mutterred.  
  
Sakura sat very still, and her eyes didn't seem to blink at all. Syaoran didn't try to break the silence, instead he starred straight into the eyes of the grade nine girl.  
  
Her eyes were as emerald as ever, but as he continued watching, he watched as one by one, the tears fell down her beautiful face.  
  
Then, couldn't stand anymore of the silence, Syaoran spoke up in a very low voice. "I'm leaving tonight.. I .. don't know if .. i'll be back .. "  
  
Sakura then sat up straight and wiped away her tears.  
  
Handing her a kleenex, Syaoran stood up, and Sakura followed.  
  
"You're leaving already?.. " Sakura said slowly and softly.  
  
"Yes .. I need to pack .. " Syaoran said looking down at the floor.  
  
"I .. I .. " Sakura started, but was interrupted by Syaoran.  
  
"Don't say anything.. I don't want to make this to be hard for me.. "  
  
Sakura then spoke up, "I .. will wait for you .. "  
  
Syaoran looked at the beautiful girl once more, then said, "Is that a promise?"  
  
Now grinning, Sakura said, "Promise.. when you come back .. I want to tell you something.. "  
  
Syaoran smiled and then said, "me too.. ... i will come back for you"  
  
Then the young girl watched as the boy she loved walked away. "I Love You Shaoran-kun .. " she whisperred to herself.  
  
*I will finally tell him how i feel, when he comes back* she thought to herself.  
  
********AUTHORS NOTE********  
  
How is it.. good bad? i know.. it might be a big slow ain't it.. but i hope you enjoy.. and wait for the next chapter alright? Please review.. if i don't get more then .. ten i'm not writing another chapter!  
  
Cherryz Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

If you saw the first chapter a week ago, you would have seen the old name of this. I've decided to change the plot. I got a new idea from a television show I watched, but don't worry it isn't the same. I just took the idea, and the lesson it was trying to teach us. So I hope you like the new plot, and here is chapter two!  
  
Oh yeah, if you reviewed my chapter, look for your name below:  
  
Cool Scherryccs :: Alright alright! I'm writing! Just promise me you'll keep reading!  
  
Kan-chan :: hehe.. thanxs for liking the story so far. I think its probably pretty boring right now huh? I know! But I'm trying! Its just that I have a tend to write very slow, and its hard to finish a chapter.. It always end up being very little! Haha~*  
  
Never Will I Give Up Chapter 2 - Finally .  
  
----------3 years Later--------  
  
Sakura walked onto the stage of the gym, and grasped the black mike set in the middle. She was wearing a frilly t-shirt, which was perfect for a concert, and was wearing dark blue jeans. She leaned forward a little so she was slightly above the mike. Then she saw the cue, and the whole band started. She tapped her foot to the beautiful soft music, and listened as the piano played on, signaling a cue for her to start. She opened her lips, and felt as the music went into her. The song flowed out of her mouth rapidly, as she sang the beautiful chorus.  
  
----Lyrics from Boa's "Amazing Kiss" English translation (provided by scout4BoA*)---  
  
tell me what you're dreaming bout tonight  
  
i never want to let you go  
  
the lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile  
  
sinking into the darkest night  
  
a breezeless flow in the afterglow  
  
you and me together we could go that extra mile  
  
sweet nothings and time only you and the rhyme  
  
dizzy vertigo round and round as we go  
  
amazing kiss shining stars and i'll miss  
  
the flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
  
cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
  
true and blue to our oracle  
  
precious in my love...tu ru tu yeah  
  
i remember...  
  
amazing kiss this is only shooting star  
  
the love that used to be ours, I'm in love wow woh  
  
joy, affection... our universe  
  
supernatural whirls  
  
precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
  
looking for words our brainwaves found a way to communicate  
  
secret sounds that you and i monopolize  
  
the moon reflected on the waves moving in time reverberates  
  
drifting ashore to you deep into your eyes  
  
as I lay awake  
  
another night of heartbreak  
  
longing for you hits me out of the blue  
  
amazing kiss sprinkled pieces of bliss  
  
promises that we'll be forevermore  
  
in the milky way I guess it's no more  
  
don't you remember our vow, oh  
  
precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
  
i remember...  
  
amazing kiss this is only shooting star  
  
the love that used to be ours, i'm in love wow woh  
  
joy, affection... our universe  
  
supernatural whirls  
  
precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
  
tough enough to weather the hands of time  
  
cuz our dream beams gonna shine on  
  
you and i will come this way again true blue to our destiny  
  
leaning up against this wall of ice never gonna let love fade away  
  
i don't want you to go  
  
so forevermore  
  
just the way you are...  
  
precious in my love woh yeah yeah...yah~  
  
just the way you are...  
  
precious in my love woh yeah yeah...yah~  
  
just the way you are...  
  
amazing kiss shining stars and i'll miss  
  
the flame that used to be ours, ours alone  
  
cuz we made it happen...our miracle  
  
true and blue to our oracle  
  
precious in my love...tu ru tu yeah  
  
i remember...  
  
amazing kiss this is only shooting star  
  
the love that used to be ours, i'm in love wow woh  
  
joy, affection... our universe  
  
supernatural whirls  
  
precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
  
amazing kiss sprinkled pieces of bliss  
  
promises that we'll be forevermore  
  
in the milky way I guess it's no more  
  
don't you remember our vow, oh  
  
precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah  
  
As the music faded out, Sakura made one more glance at the large audience, then stooped low to take a bow. But after two seconds of standing still, the audience broke out into clapping, and standing up and cheering. Sakura was surprised at once, of the result of her song, but she never thought she was going to get back such a large response. As the announcer walked back onto the stage, she slipped back out, into the backstage.  
  
Just as she walked in, she was met with twenty people starring at the television screen set at the corner of the room, where they were enjoying the talent show from the cameras set in front of the stage.  
  
Sakura stood still for moments as she twenty faces focused at her, then with a loud whistle, they started clapping and cheering also.  
  
"Go Sakura-chan!"  
  
"That was awesome!"  
  
"You're gonna win! .. no one is as good as you!"  
  
As she made her way back to the food table supplied to the performers, she received dozens of compliments from the other students of the high school Sakura was attending. Just as she was reaching out for a custard tart, a flash went behind her. She spun around so fast that she knocked the boy next to her to the floor. Helping the boy up, she saw her two best friends walk up toward her hand in hand.  
  
"Sakura-chan .. you shouldn't be knocking boys around like that, you'll loose your popularity.." Eriol Hiragazawa teased, holding onto a camera.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's childhood best friend, was standing right beside Eriol, and hand in hand. Tomoyo grinned then leaped out in joy, "Sakura- chan! You were AWESOME!! I wish I had my video camera with me, but Eriol insisted to bring a camera instead, but don't worry! I recorded the whole thing with this pocket voice recorder!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and remembered, "This is Tomoyo-chan .. like always. "  
  
Just as Eriol was opening his mouth starting to say something, the announcer went over the P.A. and told all the candidates of the Talent Show to come out onto the stage.  
  
Sakura smiled then said, "That's me.." She squeezed the couple's hands and walked onto the stage.  
  
As she entered, a loud round of applause rose into the air, and Sakura could feel her face turning bright red.  
  
Then the announcer shouted into the mike, "AND NOW . THE BEST PERFORMANCE FOR TONIGHT IS.. WHO IS IT?! .. Lets see. its. SAKURA KINOMOTO!"  
  
Sakura just stared at the audience, who was cheering like a wild crowd. She stood in shock for a few moments, but then people were patting her shoulder and pushing her towards the announcer who held the huge trophy.  
  
She smiled the biggest smile that she has ever made in her life as she took the huge trophy into her arms. Then she heard the announcer shout into the crowd, forgetting all about the mike.  
  
"NOW.. I BELIEVE THAT SAKURA KINOMOTO-SAN HAS MADE A EXCELLENT PERFORMACE. THE SCHOOL HAS JUST BEEN PHONED BY THE EZ MUSIC COMPANY ASKING FOR HER TO SIGN WITH THEIR COMPANY! BEFORE WE LOOSE OUR LITTLE STAR, LETS JUST ASK SAKURA TO PERFORM ONE MORE TIME FOR US!"  
  
Then the announcer handed the mike towards Sakura, and she started her song once more.  
  
After returning backstage, and gathering all her gifts she received by friends, and people who she didn't know, who are now called her 'fans' she walked back toward Tomoyo-chan.  
  
Tomoyo actually greeted her along the way, down the road.  
  
"Sakura-chan . YOU ARE AWESOME!! You won.. .I'M . SO PROUD OF YOU.YOU JUST DID SO GOOD!"  
  
Tomoyo had Sakura in such a hug that Sakura was crying for air. But after Tomoyo let go, Tomoyo was still jumping up and down, till Eriol walked over and calmed her down.  
  
Then Sakura remembered that Eriol had something to talk to her about, and asked that.  
  
"Eriol-kun .. didn't you say you had something to show me.. or something??"  
  
Then Eriol stood up straight and let go of Tomoyo's hand and stretched into his coat pocket, and took out a old looking piece of paper, with the Chinese character on it, with the word, "fire" in Chinese.  
  
"Here.. I found this in the entrance of the backstage door. Does it look familiar to you?" with a wink, Eriol finished.  
  
Eriol stretched out the piece of old paper, and Sakura took it. She studied it, then Tomoyo and Eriol watched as her eyes widened and filled with tears.  
  
"He's.." she stammered.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol nodded, then Eriol spoke, "my little descendent.."  
  
The couple watched as the seventeen year old girl's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Tomoyo wiped away Sakura's tears with a tissue she got from the food table, then said. "Good Luck Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura's eyes continued streaming down her face, as she embraced her two best friends.  
  
"Shaoran-kun . you're back .. " said Sakura as she continued embracing her friends.  
  
-----------Author's Note---------  
  
How is it? I think its very good.. at least some sort action happening huh? Anyways.. hope you read and review! 


End file.
